Unsuccessful Love
by PrincessBetty01
Summary: Life isn't easy for Harry, but there is several more things to come his ways and much to face, especially to the fact Mr. Malfoy offers something that benefits for Harry and his son, Draco. Harry and Draco learns more about each other, but willing to accept to this term is not easy either of them expected to be. This is more than a war they're dragged into. Warnings Provided, HP/DM
1. Chapter 1

**Merlin, this is a new change for me to share publicly! **

**Warnings: Cuss, sensitive, Slashes (MxM), Doms/Subs, Pets/Slaves/Masters/Owners, violence, dark, lemon, mpregs, blood**

_**I will add more warning. Other than that, please forgive me on my writing structure. I am aware of my grammar is needed to work, but I am deaf. So, please enjoy the story. If you wish this story to be fixed/edited/beta'ed and you can help, great. Send me a message or reviews and I will get to you. **_

**Enjoy~**

* * *

War could have meant many things, but the headmaster, he knew what true war had meant. He was the last survivor of the war he fought against Grindelwald. He used to see him as a friend, but his friend turned for the worse each year and nothing to restore the familiar friendship. They fought for years to the point…he had to protect the world from him. He had to stop him and Grindelwald was defeated. It was a harsh battle, so much sacrifices, time, desperation, and magic into this war. They fought for days, Albus barely slept those times and kept his guards up at the upmost times. The wizards, witches, squibs, muggles, and creatures remained away from them for so long…until his sister was involved. The heart aching and devastating loss was his own sibling that cost him and caused the greater magic to burst into action. Grindelwald did not know such power that Albus held and not once has he ever feared the man.

It was nothing like what Albus has ever done, but he sighed. Here in his office, he knew that deep regret of letting his emotions to get the better of him. The killing an old friend was by that uncontrolled magic of his…he regretted it every second of it. The wand was a reminder of everything, but it kept most of his magic calm. No one knew the truth of that war except for his brother. Since then, he swore no one would suffer the same faith he went through, but everything changed. The prophecy on the innocent baby and the war, he planned ahead and thought about the best he could think of. There were little chances of knowing ahead, but he managed well enough.

"Headmaster," The deep concern grew…

Albus lifted his head and turned to his head, "Come on in, Severus," His hand gestured the bowl, "Lemon drop, my boy?"

The potion master shook his head, "No…He called, sir. I am afraid this might be urgent."

The blue eyes blinked and straightened his back in his chair, "What is it?"

The black eyes met the elder's, "He plans to seek the boy harmlessly and then, take him. He mentioned there is more than he has discovered and preferred the boy on his side immediately." He frowned, "He threatened to harm us if anything happens to the boy."

The elder's cheeks struck cold from the sound of it and he dashed out of his seat without a second to waste. He rushed over to the fireplace and faced his spy.

"You will contact Sirius and inform him that his godson will be living with him, starting today. We will add in a new ward to protect them." Albus demanded.

Severus accepted it and watched the headmaster disappeared with the floo network.

…

Harry did not question much and he was rather grateful to be living with his godfather from now on. At least, Sirius was beyond happy and pleased to the news. It was rather urgent, that's what caused Harry to notice. If anything, the headmaster was protecting him without the need to explain. Sirius did not want to hear the explanation since he wanted to have celebration with his godson for living in the house of Black.

If anything, Harry got his homework out of the way two weeks ago and spent time with cooking and baking in the kitchen. Sirius didn't mind at all and mentioned it would only be something to do, but not expected. Harry found it much relaxing and at ease to be in the kitchen. With the knowledge on having unlimited food, he wouldn't have to worry about not eating today or the next days.

"Hey Pronglets," The tone was different for a change in the godfather.

Harry glanced up at the man, "Hello Siri, what's up?"

The grey eyes glanced around and to his godson, "A house elf came and said that we're having visitors today."

His eyebrow raised, "Did the house elf say who specifically?"

Sirius shrugged, "Probably one of Dumbledore's house elves."

The boy-who-lived accepted the possibility and assumed it might be something related to Voldemort this time. Unless he would be forced to move back to his relative, then he would argue that he can defend himself rather than living with the abuse by those muggles.

"So, when are they coming?"

"In a minute, I think tea would be a good idea for guests."

Harry nodded and began to prepare before the guests arrives. Sirius tilted his head and headed to his fireplace was held at. The footsteps were easily heard for the golden boy and he gathered a few cups.

"GET OUT! YOU ARE NOT WANTED! OUT!" Sirius was easily heard throughout the entire house.

With a head turn, that made him weary and drew out his wand. He rushed out of the kitchen into the living room without much of a second thought. The double blond in his sight, now he realized why his godfather reacted so upsettingly. He held up his wand at the unwanted guests now.

"What do you two want?" His voice was emotionless.

Lucius held up his chin, admired the better reaction than the first time. He was not lifting his cane and neither was his son wielding out his wand. There was much calmness in the blond man without a doubt.

"I would like to discuss with Lord Black, to provide a better protection, and unlikely for him to get his hands on you, Mr. Potter. With Lord Black as your guardian, it would be beneficial for everyone."

The emerald eyes narrowed, "And if I find out that you bring me to him. Not only would I kill him, but you as well, got it?"

The stiff nod showed, "Of course, Mr. Potter, if it comes to that, I will accept my faith to you."

Harry lowered his wand, but in sight, "Sirius, you did say we have guests and they are not here to threaten us. So, let's treat them that way. I better not expect yelling and you know what happens when I hear yells."

Sirius chuckled nervously, "And I apologizes, Harry, I'll arrange something later." He turned his attention to 'so-called' enemy, "What is it that you need to discuss?"

Lucius held up his chin high, "Draco, why don't you assist Mr. Potter with tea arrangement and lunch? I believe this will be a long day."

"Yes, father," Draco looked at his school rival expectedly.

Harry figured privacy was needed for the Lords in this house and led the way without questions. Sirius would tell him anyway, so he had no doubts. Sirius was still guarded on his part, but willing to accept this form of treatment.

While the young boys went to the kitchen, Lucius gestured to the couch and Sirius accepted.

"Help yourself," He figured he could try, perhaps it would benefit him later, "So, what is it that you wish to discuss?"

Lucius lifted and did a quick muffilo charm, "I am not certain what you know of, but the dark lord is planning much different now."

His brow raised, "I noticed the headmaster's behavior with making Harry move here. I take it that you are still a deatheater," He spat.

His shoulders straightened back, "Only to survive. He seeks, not only to have your godson, Sirius, but my son as well. The dark lord plans to use my son to kill his classmates, expected to torture them, kill them, and leaves it to the point the school abandoned before winter. He does not possess the killing, Sirius, and I suspect you will agree to what I will be mentioning soon."

This was a major step back for Lord Black. He has not once seen this side of Lucius before, especially when it came to his own son. He deeply considered into this and realized that Harry could lose the people he cares about. If Sirius knew, he would be horribly blamed for. Two years ago, it was too much for everyone…

Sirius shook his head mentally and regained his focus to his current guest. He could tell there would be no duels. It would be mainly negotiations until the matter is resolved.

"What are you considering to handle this sudden approach? If it is having your son live with me, I don't see how since the wards aren't that great of protection…aside from oblivious to where he's being located." He crossed his arms, eyeing every movement on the guest.

Lucius hummed quietly, "It was one of the ideas, but no. I am offering Draco to marry Harry. This way, it would keep them safe and provide access to homes that Harry owns. There are several high security wards for the Potter mansions and manors. We would move in once they are wedded and remain safe from him."

The grey eyes snapped open, "Are you mad? To arrange marriage like this?"

His head shook, "No," His hand brushed back the long hair, "Besides, we need both of them safe. Once he is gone, we can provide them lovers on the side of their marriage and it would not change."

Sirius froze. The words were important and so was his godson. If anything, he did promise Lily and James to keep their son safe as much as he could. For so many years, he couldn't do that until now. An opportunity to make it up for so many long years that he was unable to do so. He crossed his arms and considered it for a while. It was not an arrangement something so risky, but beneficial for one and another.

His eyes narrowed at the blond, "If we are to arrange their marriage, I will expect total privacy of their wedding and that includes the reporters. I won't tolerate favoritism in Harry's family. He will expect fairness and mind you, he has rules too."

Lucius nodded once, "For Draco, he keeps his surname and have his heritage only to himself."

The men stared heavily against each other with thick silence. The uncertainty on the results of their discussion, however, Sirius knew too well when it came with the House Lords and responsibilities. The house lords cannot deny arranged marriage – unless they were nontraditional type of family. Unfortunately, The House of Black happened to be one of the traditional and they held pride in arranging marriages. There were very few people had such luck to escape in those circumstances. Some would already have contracts with magical binding or to suffer the consequences.

"My godson will wed your son in our agreements and only for their safety." Sirius offered his hand.

A grateful smile appeared, "Only for their safety." He accepted the man's hand and shook.

Lucius removed the charm and allowed Lord Black to lead the way to the kitchen, as their boys were located currently. As they entered, Harry was on the left end of the counter table, while Draco was on the right end of the table, and they were drinking tea while menace glaring upon their school rival.

Lucius tucked in his cane into his long robe, "Lord Black, why don't you announce the news?"

The boys fixated their attention to the adults, unaware of what was going on, and waited cautiously. Harry did not understand the need of the charm recently, which only muffled their voices and unclear to what was truly spoken. Draco showed too much confident about being told in everything generally. Sometimes, the boy-who-lived couldn't stand such prick, let alone in his permanent home.

Sirius clapped his hands, "Okay, kiddos, both of you are getting married and can't say no about this. Lucius feels it would keep you both safe." He tried to keep it straight to the point.

"What!" The young blond nearly fell off the chair.

Harry shot his head over to the young Malfoy with a startling look alone. There was something in his eyes with confusion, shock, and…disappointing? Sirius knew how to read his godson well enough, even if they hadn't spent that much time together like always.

"But, father! I can't marry Potter!" A typical whine for the rich spoilt brat.

The elder Malfoy stared at his son, "You know this very well, Draco. You are to wed Harry and that is the final decision. He does meet the requirement and your mother has already approved of him. Now, stop this nonsense and deal with it. At least he-"

"-What of the other candidates?" Draco cried, marched back up on his feet to the ground, "Pansy? Smith? Gr-"

"Mr. Potter is the candidate, Draco, you will accept what has been decided. You will wed him, consummate, and continue marriage with him."

"I'll divorce him if I m-"

Sirius jerked his head, "And you do that, you will lose to all the privilege alone and destroy your reputation. Be a Malfoy for once and grow up."

The young Malfoy glared at him, "I am not going to have my kids land in Gryffindor house and Slytherin House. I thought I'm supposed to wed someone who is a Slytherin only for generations?" He glared at his father.

"Your children will still be landing into Slytherin, do not worry about the other houses." Lucius huffed softly.

Draco froze at his father's words. That what was not what he had in mind for the reply, especially to hear he could still reproduce with…Potter? Now, he did not know what to think of. Sirius watched the father and son interacting for long while and knowing it was not an easy task on hands. Above all, he realized Harry was not in the kitchen with them. Did the boy used the cloak to leave unnoticed? Sirius slipped out of the kitchen as he heard their conversation about children, as it seemed to be a difficult topic as it went on. He found his godson sitting in front of the fireplace on the floor. The emerald eyes watched the fire blazing as bright it would ever be. It brought the emerald eyes dancing and swimming in various emotions in one.

The godfather joined next to him and patted his shoulder to alert him of his presence. Harry glanced at him briefly and back to staring at the livingly fire.

"Sorry about the arranged marriage, but…I have to follow the house lord laws and he was opening the negotiation that I cannot and could not refuse. All heirs and godchild are accounted for and…I made sure that turns out respectful, kid."

His shoulders dropped, "Malfoy isn't thrilled with the arrangement, but…how are we supposed to have kids or heirs if I'm marrying him?" He frowned.

Sirius jolted, "Harry, didn't you know wizards can get pregnant?"

Harry pulled back to get a good look at the man next to him, "Wizards…pregnant?"

Sirius shook his head and patted the young boy's back to assure him that he would learn. He began to explain that magic core within wizards were able to form into an egg during consummation and develops within time, which is slower than witches. He pointed out a spell that would allow the activity, but worn off the pregnancies from happening. Harry was curious and seemed a little hopeful, but he was still fearful and cautious about this overall arranged marriage coming up. Sometimes, they could hear yelling in the other room and Harry winced when it gotten louder. Sirius pitied the kid inside of his heart, knowing that yelling bothered Harry and affected him personally. So much happened over the past two years and nothing could end that problem alone.

With the boy heading into his last year of Hogwarts, it would not be something to add on to become a parent unaware or his future-husband informing him when almost two months pregnant or so. Sirius did not know who would be the carrier, but he decided to refrain from that idea alone until the situation would come up or never.

For now, helping Harry to wrap his mind about today would be the best thing to do for his godson.

* * *

**A knut for thoughts?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Between getting another job, taking care of the car, taking my dog to the vet, and looking for an apartment, while I'm writing in between is not easy, especially when I write several fanfics here. So, figured I've got a short break to post a couple of chapters today ;)**

**No new warnings**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

The Malfoy men stayed for dinner, after the long chats of lunch privately before they could even had the chance to discuss more. Harry had to kick them out, in order to cook and Sirius supported the kid. Draco stared at the Gryffindor in cooking action and how…different he happened to be. He frowned for a moment, but he shrugged it off.

Sirius managed to distract the guests from yelling or shouting at all. They did not bother around him and Draco kept eyeing Black at all cost. He kept himself poised well and respected, especially he knew his chances of escaping the marriage was impossible. His father was too fixated on pairing them up and not exactly explaining why, aside from saying it would be for their safety. He pondered for who's safety and why now? As for his mother, did she truly approve what her husband was doing? Then again, his parents were in the same boat as him, but his mother promised him the happiness involved at the most. Why would she consider Potter as one of the people to provide him that chance? There were too many questions, but talking to his mother would be important.

When Harry came out, all he did was nod at everyone. Draco found the silent treatment from the golden boy was rather odd. He wanted to make comments…but apparently, he knew it would be downright disrespectful to his 'fiancée'. It was beyond surreal to him and sudden with everything. He tried to find a loophole, stir his father from this decision, and demanded to consider it before coming to the point of regrets. Lucius managed to tell him to 'suck it up' and 'deal with it'. Since then, the young Malfoy accepted his role into the new marriage. He was surprised to find out that they would wedded by August, right before school.

For now, he followed Sirius into the kitchen with his father and refrained any eye contact with his future-husband. The table was loaded of foods! It was like a small Hogwarts Feast on hands. The young Slytherin couldn't help, but stare at the Gryffindor. He did not think he would cook all of this.

"Harry, you are now engaged, you have to sit next to him when you're together." His godfather spoke up.

The emerald eyes glanced at Malfoy cautiously and waited to see how he would react. Draco kept himself calm and held his tongue together for now. Sirius was glad to know that brat would be behaving now. For the Gryffindor, he helped himself over to where Draco was and sat down next to him. He began helping himself for dinner and sipped his drink before eating.

For one thing, Draco began to regret the way he reacted and he did not hear or see much the boy-who-lived's reaction.

"How do you feel about all of this, Potter?" Draco peeked up at his 'fiancée' curiously as he sipped.

Harry shrugged, "Shocking, I guess. Sort of saved me the trouble, though, Ginny wanted to continue the relationship and she wouldn't quit it."

Draco snorted, "I'm surprised you dated a whore."

The emerald eyes glared, "Obviously you don't understand."

That caught the Slytherin tensed up when he heard the defensive and aggressive tone against him. This was becoming a challenge and felt that Harry would be the wife in the marriage. At least he got the upper hand on the role between them and it would work.

"Forgive me then," He muttered.

Harry didn't realize that he sort of has apologized. Sirius coughed to gain their attention and dismiss the tension rising around them.

"The wedding, how soon should we do it?" Sirius grinned shyly, struck a fork into his meaty chicken.

The elder Malfoy lifted his chin and held his spoon, "I believe August would be wise, enough to provide two to three week honeymoon trip and a day back home to prepare for returning to Hogwarts."

Harry stopped himself biting onto the sweet biscuit with herb and stared at the elder, "That's in a week! Don't people normally set up within a year?"

Draco shook his head, "No. Muggles do, but in the wizard worlds, we're quick. The longest would be five or six months top." He bit into the chicken.

"Oh, erm, but why do we need to do it so soon?"

"For Safety, Harry," The godfather raised his cup to his godson, "The Potters have one of the strongest protections, but your parents didn't think much of them until it was too late. Believe me, it will work out at the end now."

Protection? Harry did not know much about the marriage benefits, but he could understand now.

"But why the long honeymoon? Muggles don't go out that long, maybe a week long, but not that long." Harry frowned, he was not certain how to react such…newly coupled vacation.

Vacation to wrap around his mind, it was startling for the Gryffindor and the relative of his' never bothered to bring him along to anywhere. Sirius learned little of the relative Harry had dealt with over the years, but not much as the Weaselys twins mustered up. Unfortunately, the twins would not reveal that useful information.

For now, the wedding needed to be focused on until everything was arranged. Lucius knew the boy was not exactly wizard raised properly, but he was glad the boy accepted their world naturally.

"Every traditional arrange marriage is required to have long honeymoon to provide an ideal lifestyle that couples will be dealing with for the rest of their lives, Mr. Potter. Narcissa and I rarely interacted and once we were on our honeymoon, we were able to create the lifestyle we need for both partners. Of course, that woman is cold and I hated her for shutting down to one child." He shuddered.

Draco blinked, "You mean mum didn't want any more kids?"

The elder Malfoy nodded twice, "She did not want to be pregnant in the first place and rather have Bellatrix to wed me. Instead, she was only allow me once and gave birth to you. Perhaps, I shall look forward to see both of you have grandchildren."

Draco looked over to the future-husband, "You better not be like her, Potter, I do want children, not just one child."

Harry stared at him, "What makes you think I'm doing all the carrying? I do want children, but I won't be the only one carrying them." He declared.

Now, the young Malfoy was rather glad to hear there would be more than one or two children at the most. However, who would be carrying the child would be a bigger question. At least, Harry wasn't rejecting the idea of family he might have in mind…

"Well, we won't have to worry about that sort until we graduate." He shrugged.

The emerald eyes rolled, "Wow, what are we ever going to do with sex," Sarcastically questioned.

The Slytherin recognized the tone too well and that was his own godfather's voice when it came to sarcastic. Sirius shook his head and sighed.

"You spend way too much time with Snape, kiddo. I assume you're done with potion, right?" Sirius eyed his godson.

Harry shook his head, "Nope. Professor Snape wants to advance more on the potion class with him and showing me on the progress of interchangeably of its work. I can't break that deal with him."

"Deal?" Malfoy jerked his head to his future-husband.

"I have to remain as the best potion student, that includes beating Hermione, but also to become his partner in potion. I do often enjoy brewing and some of my questions for him tend to help him in creating improved or idealistic potions to brew. In the return, he would provide me useful books for Dark Art and Defense. Mind you, I can't find any good books as he would recommend. Those books are not on the market or easy to locate."

"YOU'VE GO-"

Creek-Crack! Boom!

The counter table was no longer in one piece when everything broke down at once before Draco could finish what he was yelling about this time. Sirius glared at the young Malfoy and rushed over to his godson first. Harry was shaking uncontrollably and gasping too much. His emerald eyes in deep fear, where the fear was impossible to reverse and so lost in wherever he was.

"Harry, it's alright, it's over," Sirius whispered softly and soothed his back, "Harry, it's Sirius, your godfather. I promise you everything is fine."

Lucius and Draco observed in this sudden scene. It was not like them to see Harry to be so broken down and hadn't had a clue to comprehend what was going on. Sirius cradled the Gryffindor and whispered gentle words to the point he got him to fall asleep into his arms. There was so much hurt inside the man, to see his own godson breaking down, and unable to help any better.

"Sorry," He whispered, refusing to wake up the boy, "Yelling impacted him effectively and it's not the best thing to do. The more yelling happens, the worse he becomes."

Lucius shook his head, "No, you warned us and we did not listened. However, this is not normal."

Sirius nodded lightly, "Believe me, it is not normal. It's been two years and it's not easy."

Draco frowned, "But he's been fine over the years and there were tons of screaming."

"That's because he took non-addictive calming draught to prevent that. He has been fine without it up until now. This is rather the longest, but he does need help." Sirius brushed the messy hair out of the boy's face.

Draco now understood a little, but he knew this was still not a normal thing to do. For someone to react so dangerous to a yelling did not work and he did not know how to help without worsen things. He suspected a few things, but some things remained unclear to him. His father, on the other hand, grew suspicious without a doubt.

"What happened that send him to this stage?" Lucius eyed the boy, seeing how deep in sleeping zone he had to be in.

Sirius shook his head, "It's not my story to tell. He will tell when he is ready." He picked up the boy, "Now, I will take him to his room. Both of you may return tomorrow to continue on discussing and if you yell again, I will have Hermione find that spell to prevent the yelling." He declared.

The Malfoys understood that quickly enough and a threat that would have not be taken lightly. They were beyond aware of how quick the witch could find that spell and no doubts yelling would be important later in the future like to save lives. Sirius helped himself out and took Harry to his bedroom. The guests took themselves to the fireplace and returned home by the floo network without holding back.

The Gryffindor was place onto his bed and under the cover. The wand was drawn out from Sirius and he performed a few spell to clean the boy up and check for any injury. So far, there wasn't anything damaging or much of a cut. He put his wand into his holster's hold and walked over to the dresser to retrieve a dark purple potion. It was a small vial, but enough to last for eight hours alone. Severus was proud to teach Harry, but the invention was much to be prideful to have a student with such grateful talent in potion works.

Sirius knew what to do since and tried to help in anyway he could. He opened the boy's mouth and the vial against his lip. The potion was able to be absorbed or drank either ways to work and the reaction caused Harry's body immediately calm down without a second thought. It worked between awake and asleep states, but the coma was another question. Severus was still solving that part, but Harry suspected it would be unwise to do so.

The result eased the Black Lord and he tucked in the Gryffindor comfortably in bed. It was a rather long day for everyone, but to accept it would be the challenge.

…

Harry woke up early, but he knew what happened last night. He didn't bother to worry about a thing since his godfather looked after him. All he could do was continue to do the things he was used to doing and figured nothing would truly change other than he's married.

"Potter, come, Your godfather and my father are going to arrange the dates for us while we go out." The young Malfoy's voice demanded.

Harry blinked and glanced at the doorway with his hot cup of tea in his hand, "Er, where?"

"Clothes shopping. I will not have my husband wear horrid muggle clothes and you'll need suits to wear for the wedding."

Harry sipped his tea, not eager to rush his morning, and remained seated. Draco noticed and was not going to wait. He walked over to him and grabbed his wrist.

"Now." He struggled to keep the loud voice from amplifying, "The morning hours are usually quiet and I have a good designers to get what we need."

Harry jerked his wrist back, "I can buy my own clothes, Malfoy. Now, leave me alone."

The paled blue eyes rolled, "I'm not going into whole overall tricks. You are leaving now and we are buying clothes. If it helps, so am I." His arms crossed.

The emerald eyes watched his future-husband carefully, "I will need my potion to take before going. There are always people speaking loudly to the point I will have that breakdown." He set his tea down, "By the way, you realize that I have to face Voldemort," He saw Draco flinched, "And the books Professor Snape gave me was more than necessary, it is helpful. I don't appreciate what you did last night."

That kept the rich boy silent for a while and stared at Harry. He did not expect that to be brought up so suddenly. If anything, Potter did not waste his time that's for sure.

"…I don't understand. Why is yelling place you into that state?" Draco helped himself to sit down.

Harry glanced at him, "Some things happened and I am unable to move from that alone. I need calming draught to prevent. Professor Snape provides me one and continues to make it until I learned to make it myself." He shrugged, "That's all you need to know."

The boy frowned, "Okay. Aside from the yells, is there anything else I should refrain from doing?"

"Overdosing me with the calming draught. My personal ones are purple and the familiar ones are light amber."

"Obviously I could put you to sleep for a week, if I overdose you." He snorted.

"Technically, not mine. Overdose would only causes me to relive everything from that day alone and it's too real. I would not be able to hear, see, feel, or acknowledge your existence when in that stage. It would last for ten hours." His voice darkened.

The pale blond went ghost pale, "Merlin, that's worse…" He whispered, "I'll do a spell check before I ever give you one."

The Gryffindor didn't care about that part as long he informed his fiancée. Sirius had a fit when he didn't know and took Harry's right to access of the Black's library. Harry didn't want a repeat.

"Besides, the clothes I have are fine. The only reasons I will go out is for the suits for our wedding." Harry decided.

Draco was about to argue, but he realized he already got Harry to leave the house for a reason. If anything, he couldn't help the slow progress among them. Their school rivalry rarely changes and others would grow suspicious to their behavior. However, everyone knew Harry's godfather and likely to accept the family the Black family continued the arrange marriage traditions.

The Slytherin watched him retrieve the calming draught potion to his bedroom and fascinated with the different color. He noted they were all lined up on the dresser, but what else caught his attention was Harry's room. It was wide-open space kind of a floor, barely anything on the wall as if it was superior cleaned, and only held a bed, a dresser, a desk, and a school trunk. Draco found the broom next to the bed and that was basically it. Everything was in the trunk for unusual reasons, but Draco couldn't help and noticed.

"Where's the rest of your stuff, Potter?" He glanced around, trying to sense any magic within the room.

Harry blinked and stared at him while holding the small vial of potion, "Everything is here."

A frown grew, "No books, no posters, pictures, toys, collections, or anything?"

Harry's thumb pointed by his bed, "I have a broom. Satisfied enough?"

Draco did see the broom, but it was something everyone should have. There was much more going on than he had realized, but Harry wasn't explaining or snapping at him.

"Take your potion, the sooner we go, and the sooner we come back." Draco decided to change, oh, his plans for today would be much broader than he hoped it'd be.

Harry shrugged and drank the purple liquid. His shoulders shuddered without a doubt and obvious disgusting taste. Draco pondered what it could have been different from the amber ones. If anything, his godfather would likely to be invited since Harry hasn't had an issue with the potion master. Harry set the emptied vial and placed it aside for the next time to use.

"I'll be apparating us there." The Malfoy offered his arm.

Harry sighed, "And you're one of them." He muttered.

Draco smirked, he already knew the Gryffindor disliked this transportation and took it to his own advantage. The naval pulled sensation was strong, but Harry couldn't stand the horrible feeling in his stomach, but he appreciated the strong stomach he has. The rich arrogant kept walking and held his chin with pride in his doings. Harry mustered the proper speed his fiancée was aiming for and glanced in his surroundings. It was rather a large opening on the road and very few people in the opening. There were hundreds of clothing stores for different reasons and interests. Some stores held some 'bodyguards'

"Are you comfortable with silk, Harry?" Draco was nearly straining his voice from the usual name.

The eyebrow raised at his fiancée, "Never had silk clothes, I'm mostly familiar with cotton and homemade sweaters."

The blue eyes snapped widely, "Merlin. What kind of lifestyle were you living in?"

"Unwanted by muggle relatives, but they were glad to see me leave for good." He shrugged, "So, silk, is that what you want me to wear for the wedding or something?"

Draco shook his head, "No, you don't wear silk to the wedding, it's bad omen for us, even if it's not seen." His blue eyes narrowed, "You do that, I will curse your arse for a long time."

Harry hummed to alert him that he accepted that, but he was not threatened much by that idea. They entered into a store that seemed to be in dark gold for the wall, but the store's name in bright silver and fancy font style called, "Stylish".

The store window exposed such elegant looking suits and dresses, showing fine details and beautiful efforts, and definitely expensive looking. Harry hasn't been on this side of the wizard world to shop and caught his attention within a second. He could see why Draco picked this place out of the others, especially when the workers were poised and respectful, regardless of who came into the building. The blond checked himself over to the rack and searched through a few things. The emerald eyes kept glancing around and uncertain how to…'shop' in such manners.

"Harry, try some of these on and come out. I need to see how they are on you." Draco tossed the clothes to his future-husband.

Harry was quick to catch and blinked. He was puzzled by such expectations to change in public and nervously glanced around-

Oh. He began to realize there was a private changing room and his fiancée's wording. He hurried over to the room and pulled over the curtain. His fingers noticed how soft and soothing the materials were. They were much different from the cloak's material and lighter too. It was a black suit clashed with dark green. He suspected that Draco wanted to claim a Slytherin color onto him, but he wasn't going to complain about the colors.

It was rather…uncomfortable for a starter. He had never worse things like this before and he kept staring at himself through the mirror. It did not look like him or someone to be familiar. It was like looking at a stranger with the mirror. For now, he decided to go along with it and…came out to find Draco. The blue eyes noticed him and observed him in silence.

"That suit will be saved for important events, but it will do. I have sent more clothes to try on for you, Harry, they're in your changing room." Draco turned around back to the racks and shuffled through more clothes.

Harry blinked and shocked from this kind of behavior. Perhaps, he should have stayed home and worked it out from there. Instead, he was trapped into this overall shopping with someone he barely cared about. He sighed and went back to the room to try it on another clothes. Each clothes he wore was different for various of reasons. Some was silk, some polyesters, some was comfortable, others were Slytherin styles, and the rest was likely to be bought. Draco would be checking out everything he tried on and comments for multiple of reasons. At least he wasn't insulted, but that made Harry extremely uncomfortable with the way Draco treated him, especially in public.

There were very little chances of customers coming in, but Harry didn't mind that much. Draco enjoyed the privacy they were having and kept shopping for so many clothes. The workers were placing Harry's clothes into the shopping bags to keep a smooth process to a quick purchases and leave.

However, Harry has never gotten a suit properly or to be fitted either. Draco did not want to follow the overall 'white' suit. He preferred the different type of black that gave it more of respectful style, where Draco's suit happened to be a royal style in black. The suit consisted with add on robe to compliment it and it took the rich blond into acceptance naturally.

"Er, Draco, do I really need all of this?" The Gryffindor lifted the bags from the counter.

The blond turned to him, "Yes. I will not allow you to dress so horrible when you ought to wear the best. Now," Draco pulled out his wand and flicked, "They will be already in your closet properly. None of those clothes are to be folded and when you bring them to Hogwarts, I will use a spell to prevent the wrinkles and so on."

Harry hadn't known how to respond something like that. It was beyond surreal to him and unable to approach this treatment.

"Is that all? I'd like to go home." Harry decided to avoid sounding like an idiot or to agree with the Slytherin.

The blond shook his head, "No. We were shopping for a good few hours. Lunch is an order and we need to talk."

Talk? Since when do they ever need to talk? All they have to do was get married for their safety and be done with it. Then again, he was not certain how this would have worked out and yesterday was overwhelming to learn everything. Unfortunately, Harry wasn't aware of where the floo network was located or close by and Draco was his only source of transportation . If anything, he decided to get his apparition license immediately this year. Hermione would have to help him to pass it, but he would have to wait and see when the time comes.

The young Malfoy led the way to the other side of the business town and homes. They strolled down the lanes with several voices and chatters among the crowd. The emerald eyes noted the behaviors of others and how cheerful they seemed to be for families and friends. Some people used their magic to play games and others were shopping to their own delights. An ice cream shop held delights people's attention and crowded in that area for a wonderful business. Harry found some flavors quite unusual, but he knew not to question why. After all, wizards world was far beyond different than muggles world.

Of course, some parents dealing with crying or tantrum children in public. The parents were either ignoring them or yelling at them. Harry sighed, he was glad for the potion that allowed him to deal with that kind of tone and not breaking down. The potion he drank gave him a chance to handle his breakdown to deal with reality more functionally in life. Draco happened to be unaware of the true story behind it, unlike his godfather knew too well.

They walked into a dark building, but it featured a restaurant familiar sense. Harry mentally swore that Draco wanted him to follow into the Slytherin lifestyle or something, but he wasn't certain yet. Draco snapped his fingers and the servant was quick to respond. The girl led them to their table and laid their menus in silent manners. She left them alone for a while and the rich boy took in comfort automatically with the menu in his hold. Harry slowly sat down and glanced around in his surroundings. There were barely anyone in here, but only small few people having lunch and mostly alone. The strangers kept themselves quiet and unaware of the Hogwarts students. Draco crossed his leg over his other leg and set down his menu already to his boredom. Harry blinked, he barely picked it up and his fiancée was done.

The emerald eyes glanced at the menu and noted this restaurant had almost everything they could have think of. The drinks were plenty of options and expanded more outside of their country. That set him at ease and found something he wouldn't mind trying…but he knew Draco would just pay out of his own pocket, possibly a rich thing or some sorts.

The waitress returned and took their drink orders, then their food order. There wasn't much going on and silent grew. The waitress was quick and left them with their drinks and food without time to waste.

Draco collected his glass of fine firewhiskey and glanced at his future-husband. To wrap the idea of them being married was not something he has ever thought possible. The glass was near his lips, almost touching it as if he was attempted to gulp it down all at once, and he did not. His thoughts wavered and struggled to find the proper ways to say it. He saw Harry already eating in comforts and not considering much about what they might have to talk about. Their eyes were not greeted and only sharing each other's company.

A quick sip and he set the glass down to push down those unnecessary feelings about other things.

"Look," He took a deep breath, "After we graduate, I want children. Not one, not two, but maybe three or more." This was not how he wanted to approach, but it was a start, "I always dreamt of having a large family and-"

"-Obviously you forgot, I want children too. I'll carry a couple and you carry a couple."

The eyebrow raised on the rich boy, "I won't look good being pregnant, Harry. Believe me, how is my clothes going to fit me?"

The emerald eyes rolled, "I'm sure there's maternity clothes for us to still look good."

Draco found this to be a starter conversation, but not in a direction, he had hoped to be.

"Well, yeah, but do you ever imagine me wearing them?"

"No, but I'll see it someday." He shrugged, "But I ought to warn you, I still got to defeat him. The future children would have to wait."

Draco wanted to argue on that, but he realized the risk they would be at. The Dark Lord showed no mercy and spare no one in his way. If anything, the Slytherin refused to allow his future children to be kill.

"Fine. Just kill him or something before graduation." He picked up his glass and sipped it.

Harry gave a smug look, "I'll put it on my agenda then before school's over. Especially when you lack one thing to understand about me."

Draco froze and didn't sip his glass, "What are you talking about, P-Harry."

The fork was lifted and picked up his meaty food, "I am a dominate."

Draco's cheeks turned paler than a ghost, "Merlin." Then his eyes popped out hugely, "Is that why you were with that Weaselette? She's a submissive?" His voice nearly whispered, startled with a sudden reality hit him in the face.

Harry nodded, "Yes, but she's not a submissive I am seeking for. She needs someone that screams care for her and romances her." He shrugged, "I told her that she is not the submissive I seek for."

Draco was not expecting this type of conversation. Then, he saw the wand in his fiancée and the sounds was mute suddenly. He realized it was the silencio charm and for a reason.

"I can tell you this…I did have a submissive that meets what I seek for, but this one died." His emerald eyes stared down at his own food, moving the beans and peas over to the cut up turkey that was drizzled in honey.

The blue eyes tried to read him, "Who was it that died?"

The boy-who-lived glanced up at him. The emotions were powerful in the emerald eyes, Draco was not certain if he should ever learn the truth. With so much knowledge, the rich boy had to grasp the understanding that something about this former submissive caused yelling conflicts with Harry. There was more going on than he had realized.


	3. Chapter 3

**And my promise for another chapter today, enjoy~**

* * *

"I'm not ready to talk about it." Harry dismissed the charm and the sound returned, he chewed his meal.

Draco wanted to draw out his wand and bring up the privacy, but the heavy expression pained the golden boy. If one thing, Draco learned to read his emotions naturally and decided he would be patience to learn.

"So, I'm likely to be bottom?"

Harry nodded, "Yes. I don't like to be given order and take it as it is."

He frowned, "But I dragged you here and all, so how can I be acceptable to be bottom?"

The brow raised as the likes of professor they knew too well. The Slytherin shuddered and regretted asking that already.

"I only did it to keep you satisfied. But I ought to warn you, I become protective over to my submissive. While I don't recognize you as one, but you will become a submissive without a choice anyway." Harry pointed out and sipped his drink, "Should I lay out the warnings or expectation for you?"

Draco shook his head, "No, save it for the honeymoon or I'll probably kill myself before we would get married."

Harry accepted that and continued eating his meal. Draco observed the littlest things of his fiancée. It was not something he had expected to discuss about, especially when it came to Dominate and Submissive roles in partnership. While it was not widely known as their society, but it was known enough to match muggleborn population. To meet someone that happens to be either of the roles, to become their 'perfect' partner is the challenge. Draco did not know much about it since he knew he wasn't in those roles and it was not necessary for him in the first place.

"And using that expression, I would suggest you wouldn't say too often." The Gryffindor commented and finished drinking his glass of butterbeer.

Somehow, Draco regretted to pick today to shop for clothes. He suspected that he would have to do some reading in his library tonight and tomorrow…if he got the chance. Harry smirked when he saw his fiancée in this state and knowing it would lighten things up for them.

"Relax. Expressions are fine, I can distinguish between literally and expressively. Besides, that was a small revenge on making me wear those clothes." He set down his fork and leaned back in his seat for comforts.

The Malfoy sighed, "Good. I'd like to mention that father wishes to live with us…mother is already leaving him for some other lovers I guess."

Harry tilted his head, "Isn't that cheating?"

"Not really. In arranged marriage, it's quite acceptable to have lovers on the side and she already did her job. She produced an heir and that's me." Draco glanced over to see some people were leaving, "So, I don't care if you want lovers, as long as you give me children."

"You realize you'll need to do reading about dominate and submissive roles, right?"

Draco huffed, "I was planning to, but you seem to know about it."

"And the books would probably explain things a little better, but if it helps, I don't do torture thing or punishment."

"Tortu-" His head shook, "What are you talking about?"

"Go and do your research, Malfoy."

"…you realize you have to call me Draco from now on, right?"

Harry blinked. He suspected it had to do with the marriage thing and he shrugged. He was used to calling him Malfoy for so long, he hasn't grasped that idea yet, and decided to give time to adjust.

"Why don't we go home?"

"Er, we still need to talk. Aside from children, clearly we both agreed to. Honeymoon trip is usually our choice and I'm not used to being unaware of others' interests."

The emerald eyes glanced away and remained silent on the matter. Draco waited to hear something, but there wasn't really anything going on there. He noticed how strangely quiet Harry happened to be and not even considering to answer him this simple question. He decided to draw out his wand and provided privacy now.

"You do realize honeymoon isn't really about the money issue, especially marrying into a Malfoy family."

Harry shook his head and this confused Draco more than usual. If anything, wizards and witches would be so eager to go to their dream honeymoon trip, even more than one kind of trip. There were no excitements or expectation in his fiancée. It was not something he could easily read into this and decided to deepen into the matter.

"We can go anywhere in the world, full privacy, and no one would know where we are exactly." Draco smiled softly, hoping this side might give Harry a hint that suggesting a few places wouldn't hurt.

The silent remained and nothing from the Gryffindor. The Slytherin did not know what else to do. He kept staring at the raven head and pondered a few ideas on hand. His hands folded and rested on his lap.

Draco tilted his head at his fiancée, "Do you have something to say for the honeymoon at all? Fears, impossible dreams, concerns, expectations, or something?"

Harry finally met his eyes, "I have never been on a vacation trip before. I don't do vacation thing." His voice was too dry, but so dull.

The Slytherin jerked his head back and found himself speechless for a short time. Some things did not add up right with him and he had to learn.

"How come you never gone on a trip during the holidays?"

Harry shrugged, "My relatives never liked taking me with them."

Now, that warranted Draco's attention on how uncaring his future-husband stated. When harry called his family, 'relative', that was not something anyone would normally care for the likes of family. He heard he lives with his muggle family, but he assumed they cared for him as family member. They must have done something to make Harry to consider them as relative only.

"Okay, so, is there any place you'd like to try to go for the first time?"

The golden boy eased back into his chair, "I'd rather not. Can't we stay inside a mansion and just go along with this marriage life?"

His arms crossed and eyed the Gryffindor, "Have you ever been pampered, gone to spa, or even given chance to relax at a new place?"

"No."

The blue eyes darkened, "None of it? Wow…I better not hear you're inviting those relative," He spat, "of yours to our wedding. If they did none of that for you, then they do not deserves to come." His arms crossed, "I believe I know a recommended place and it will do good for you."

Harry hadn't thought of actually going somewhere, but it was not like he could argue in public. He suspected that it would be a frown upon for engaged couple to fight on something that should be happy to do about honeymoon trips.

"Could we go home now?" He didn't want to continue anymore.

Draco pitied him, but he couldn't do much. He offered his arm and Harry accepted it willingly. They were both sent to their own home separately and now, finally alone.

The boy-who-lived walked to the kitchen and found himself making hot tea within a minute. He didn't even notice his godfather in the room, who was writing a letter, and too fixated on his own attention.

"Hey Harry, welcome back home."

His body jolted, "Oh! Sirius, erm, thanks." He saw the written letter, "What's going on?"

Sirius held up the paper, "Lucius and I are working on finalizing the right date for both of you."

Harry nodded and poured himself a hot water into his cup for tea making, "That's good. Malfoy learned about my dominate role and that I had a submissive partner, but died. I didn't tell him who was my submissive partner." His voice lowered.

Sirius picked up his head and lowered the paper and quill down, "How are you feeling, kid?"

The emerald eyes were lost, but he knew Sirius understood him well enough. He sat down and curled his hands around the teacup for comforts of heat. A sigh escaped the chosen's lips to state his express on the matter.

"I miss him, Siri. I should have saved him and…"

The man wrapped his arms around his godson, "None of it was your fault, Harry. He wants you to be happy and stay strong for him." He pulled him closer.

Harry closed his eyes and imaged his deceased submissive partner. It was too much for him, but nothing had ever changed since day one.

"…even with this arranged marriage, Siri? What if Malfoy isn't my submissive? I can't go on without life knowing if it's…good thing to do."

Sirius soothed his back, "You say you enjoy being protective, especially to a submissive, right?"

He nodded, "Yes, but I don't see the point…"

The man smiled, "Lucius came to me not to offer an open way to your family homes for strongest wards protection, but to keep his son safe as well."

The young Gryffindor heard him and found this quite different to learn. He learned how Slytherins tend to be.

"Why? He can buy all the protection and nothing would be needed. Marrying me to him isn't exactly going to benefit them much."

The squeezed hug, "Lucius does not want his son with you-know-who and following his order."

Harry fixated himself right up, "What is Voldemort up to with Malfoy?"

The grey eyes met his godson's eyes, "He wanted the kid to kill until others leave the school to its abandonment."

His head jerked up and found himself locked into this now. Sirius smiled, knowing he was helpful this time, and getting his godson back to normal. Harry, on the other hand, saw it more than a plan and his instinct into action. His emerald eyes narrowed and looked at his godfather.

"And you knew I can protect him well. This will be quite interesting…I don't know how comfortable Malfoy will be, but that works."

Sirius nodded, "Which is one of the reasons why I figured you'd be a protector to his son."

Now, Harry found a reason truly to protect his fiancée. It would be a challenge, but at the same time, he was used to that. He would even protect his cousin and there were times he protected Dudley. Dudley had called him a dominate protector, but of course, he learned the meaning of dominate since. His cousin was able to explain things, but Harry learned that protector was one of the many signs of a dominate person. Dudley had has often been saved from his father, but Harry's uncle was not completely afraid of him. It was enough to keep the oaf from violent behavior for any reasons.

Since then, he always knew he was a dominant and looked for a submissive when he had the chance. Of course, he was finding out more in the wizard worlds and came across to some submissive people, but most was not his interests or type.

"Do you think the Daily Prophet could release a small detail during the first week of school? It would show Voldemort that he can't touch what's mine." His eyes were fixated on his godfather, but he was truly not there.

Sirius nodded, "Yeah, but it won't be easy for your classmate to handle and might come across heavy conflicts."

"Like what?"

"Your classmates know that both you and Draco fight, they will say anything."

Harry scoffed, "Please. I don't listen to rumors or comments. You ought to know better by now, especially I have dealt with that since the first year."

Sirius chuckled, "You're right, kiddo. But, I would say talk to…your fiancée first."

The Gryffindor accepted that and found himself in deep thoughts. Sirius recognized the look anytime and prepared to what would come.

"Draco and I got our wedding suits. Draco wouldn't like the protection he's going to receive from me alone and I hardly know him." Harry's hand lifted and fingers danced in the air, causing soft blue and sparkling magic to appear on its own.

Sirius remained quiet and found the magic at such awing sight. It was rare to see magic without a wand, but only the many powerful wizards and witches were able to do it. For example, Albus Dumbledore, Merlin, Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, and few more…Harry happened to be one of them. The magic swirled around in a few inches from his fingertips and danced while Harry fixated on his own thoughts.

"Is Draco familiar of his risk with becoming a deatheater and expected orders to kill our housemates?" The blue darkened when he spoke, but lightened up when he stopped.

Sirius eyed the magic carefully, never knowing when he would see it again, "Lucius does not want him to know, but Draco is already expecting himself to become a deatheater, but his father is against the idea."

Harry nodded, which caused the blue magic to bounce along, "Why hasn't he told his son? Or the reasons Mr. Malfoy felt Draco shouldn't become a deatheater and kill people?"

Sirius was quite entertained by the amazing magic and wished he could do the same.

"Lucius said that his son doesn't have the stomach to kill, so he's saving him by marrying you both for the safety." Sirius didn't dare to remove his eyes off.

Harry hummed, causing bright mini firework from the swirling magic, "And Voldemort will not waste time to get his way and possibly train him." He glanced at his hand, twirled his wrist motion to cause the flow in circulation pattern, "A week should do."

Sirius shook and jerked his head up at his godson, away from the sight he was appreciating to see, "Are you sure? You'll be putting up with three weeks honeymoon trip and I know you're not into that kind of erm, holiday trip."

Harry nodded, "I'm certain. I'll need to learn how to protect him. It'll be a mission to me rather than assume. You know how I feel when I don't know others and unable to protect them."

The godfather understood and smiled softly, "Yeah, I know, kiddo. But, are you sure?"

A deep breath took in the chosen one, "Yes," The blue magic almost turned teal, but returned to its natural color, "Draco believes he know a good place for a honeymoon trip, so it'll give more proper arrangement to allow me in most situation, even if it's private."

Sirius sighed, "Alright, kiddo, I'll tell Lucius to set it on the first day. He was hoping the fourth day of August and I was hoping for the fourteenth. So, the first day of August okay?"

The Gryffindor nodded, "Yes," He allowed his hand bounced and caused it to travel over to his godfather's hand for his own control, "Voldemort won't stop, but he will take every second he got and he will have him trained to the point Draco will do whatever it takes to survive. But, he won't be able to because he will become my submissive and you can't take someone's submissive to their control."

The godfather understood too well and respected him in the decision. The man's fingers played with the powerful little magic in his hold.

"I'll owl him the final decision then. He'll be pleased and to warn you, everything is being moved to one of the Potter mansion during your trip. Lucius and I will be living with you guys, just to secure the mansion and power active."

Harry nodded, "That's fine, see if you could find a place to have potion lab for me. A decent size, you know Professor Snape will want to continue private lessons on potions, even during the holidays."

Padfoot pouted, "Must you put up with him on potions? Couldn't you have him teach you Dark Art?"

"No," The emerald eyes rolled, "Besides, I can study dark art just fine. Now…" His arms crossed, "I know you taught me a spell for protection before we could consummate, I need to, erm, learn how to do it."

Sirius gaped and the blue magic was fading away when his fingers stopped moving. There was one thing that his best friend threatened and that was any sex related topic at a young age. However, he wondered he'd be safe to speak it, but it's not like he'd be killed. Harry wanted to know since he lacked the true imagination and best off to discuss it now before arriving so late to ask during their first day of honeymoon. So, Sirius asked Harry what he already knew and took it from there.

* * *

**A knut for thoughts?**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am back! Do not fear that I have stop, just been busy - as I have mentioned recently in 'Dark Battles'.**

**Enjoy~**

The blond was holed up in the library at his personal study desk and doors were locked. He had been in here since he came home from shopping and the house elves were sending him food and potions to keep him healthy and awake. He had several books prepared and set on reading for quite few hours or more. His father did not dare to bother him since he locked the door and it was only a warning. Lucius did learn the hard way and ended up suffering a temporary hair hex for about three days. It drove the man crazy, but he knew better.

Draco was in comfort of his sofa recliner with a book in his hold and sitting in front of his small desk with several books ready for him to read more.

_'…__When a dominant marries a non-submissive mate, that person or creature automatically turns into a submissive without a choice. The dominant will find a way to influence their spouse into the submissive they seek for so many years, especially it helps them in life. Each dominant is different, but they are most loyal people to marry. They would not be able to accept another person to 'love' because the marriage bonds them. Once the bond is set, that non-submissive now becomes their submissive. _

_If they are unfamiliar with each other, the dominant is likely to study everything he or she can about their spouse. Depends on the type of dominant, they will do their best to prevent changing their submissive completely or it would rise complication. They are responsible to keep balance. Without any balance, neither of the spouses would be able to live their lives easily until death._

_The dominant cannot be the one to carry since their body automatically rejects. It is the submissive's responsibility to do so and accepts this naturally. The submissive must be willing to take the mother role and bear all children. They would have better connection to the children due to the bond between the spouses. It would keep the children safe and happy, but not to act as a ward. Most submissive misunderstood they were able to protect their children, but when they truly cannot. It is the bonds that bring the closures and contacts, to ensure the relationships stay in tasks. _

_The submissive must communicate with their spouse or there would be consequences. It depends on the dominant, they are likely to torture to teach a lesson and show them their place. With torturing method, it is legal and safe to do. The dominant knows the limits of their submissive automatically. The torturing method provides an ideal reminder to what they can and cannot do, but will face it for nearly five hours or until he or she is satisfied. The sub mate must be willing to accept what is coming to them, despite of the fear or worries they hold. In a way, if the dom state that he or she cannot be allow to interact a specific person and the sub betrays that specific rule. The method is brought up and begins a starting reminder._

_The torturing is known for pain and lengthy time. The dominant must go through step by step to instill that important rule. The sub is likely to fight until they accept their place. It will bring emotional state of the sub and the dom is highly aware of that. If the sub learns to stop after that method is used, the dom will eventually reward them. Not all dominant are likely to reward them each time, but enough to encourage the rule following. _

_Some dominant does not like to use torturing method and find punishment treatment is the best option. If the sub is supposed to remove the clothes before entering the bedroom, but does not remember, the dom has every right to take privileges away, treats them in many ways, and uses corporal punishment. It can be done all at once. The sub has to respect the rule and appreciate how everything is. If the sub does not, the punishment can continue for days until all is forgiven or the dom would lock them to bed until justified in the matter. _

_The submissive is likely to be on a tight leash and cannot be placing him or her self into more trouble. The dominant does whatever it takes to show this is meant to be taken seriously. The dom takes their role seriously and wants to confirm their relationship in a proper balance. If the sub repeats the behavior, they would suffer the similar punishment, but only difficult to face. It would be unlikely to have a third chance. _

Draco blinked. Now, he ought to be concern and pondered about the warnings and rules Harry had brought up. He suspected that Harry would promise to tell him on their first trip after their marriage. Somehow, it did not relaxed him much. He knew his fiancée told him not to worry, but what if he has to worry?

"Millow is here, sir. Millow has a message to give to Draco Malfoy." The cheery, but terrified, voice spoke to him.

The blond jerked his head and saw the small child house elf, knowing this one was only ten years old, "What is it?"

"Lucius Malfoy says your wedding is tomorrow, sir."

The pale blue eyes blinked, "How long have I been in here for?"

The child elf looked up, trying to be brave to her master, "Six days, sir."

He nodded, "Alright. I'd better get some rest. Would you arrange the honeymoon trips for me, Millow? It will be a three weeks-" He instructed the little elf how to arrange and where specifically.

The young girl was eager to please her master already and disappeared elsewhere to keep that order. Draco dismissed the books, as they returned to the shelves once more. He headed to his bedroom and joined into his bed-

He saw a small box and his eyes narrowed. He picked it up and opened it to see a silver ring with snake engraving on them. Yet, he saw something on the inner part of the ring.

_Slytherin Submissive_

Draco chortled softly and shook his head. He could understand where his fiancée was heading and decided to wear them in the morning. After all, he learned that submissive mate must be and always will be loyal. He set the ring box on the side of his bed and relaxed into his bed. His eyes slowly closed and his body eased up. His thoughts were going through everything he knew-

"-Shit! Merlin!" Draco flung himself out of his bed and raced to his personal fireplace.

He snatched a pair of green floo powder and used its power to get himself to the Grimmauld place. He ran out of the fireplace and glanced around quickly.

"Kid? What you doing here?" He recognized Black's voice.

The blue eyes found the godfather of his fiancée, "I lost track of time and I realized that today's P-Harry's birthday."

Sirius nodded, "Yeah, but he's not expecting you to be worried over it. He would have liked it if you had called, though."

The rich blond sighed, "Can I see him? I had something already planned before I…erm, I don't know if you know?"

The godfather chuckled, "Harry told me that he told you about his dominant role. So, how did the readings go?"

Draco's hands slipped into his pockets, "Yes. I hadn't noticed the days that went by with all the readings." His eyes glanced around, "You hadn't answered my question, can I see him?"

Black sighed, "Yes, kid. He's with your godfather right now. They're working on the non-addictive calming draught."

The boy was about to ask, but he knew it already since day one. He suspected it would be making more before going onto the trip. He apparate to the familiar place and it was Severus Snape's manor, a smaller version of a mansion. If anything, Snape family happened to be an old name, but powerful family of neutral. Severus made sure the ward and the manor allowed Draco in, but it would only inform the potion master of his presence.

The blond walked through the house and aimed directly to the right lab he knew for years. If there was anything he learned in his years, his godfather knew he was here. He would wait until-

"Come in, Draco. Potter knows you're here." The man said calmly, but most students would still be frighten of him…uncertain to what he might do.

Severus already had the door opened and led him into the lab. Draco walked through and saw Harry in his protective robe suit for the brewing and so focused on his stirring exactly to produce. Counterclockwise first, then clockwise, and lastly, brief pause. Then, start clockwork to counterclockwise, and stirring for thirty second as the liquid should transform into a light purple, before it could be finalized. The raven head was not even glancing at his fiancée, who would become his husband tomorrow.

"Is there a potion you need, Draco?" Severus was rather concern, pondering about his presence.

His head shook, "No. I was looking for erm, Harry."

The potion master understood and the onyx eyes glanced at the Gryffindor.

"Do not worry, Dobby is making sure the suit is fitted properly and neaten before we wed in that hour." Harry commented, not even greeting with proper eye contact.

The blue eyes rolled and realized how well focused the Gryffindor was, "No, not that, Harry. I wish to give you a present for your birthday today and I was-"

"-I don't need a present nor want one." The boy-who-lived interrupted, before Draco could ever finish.

Draco pulled back his head, "How am I supposed to be a proper partner if you deny such gifts?" He scowled.

The chosen chuckled lightly, but enough for the Slytherins to hear, "You're worried about my role. I wouldn't worry, but birthdays tend to make me isolate from that kind of attention. That's why I'm here and away from it. However, I thought wrong," His eyes narrowed, but still watching his potion at work.

Severus shook his head and sighed. Draco noticed and turned his attention to the man for explanation.

"I warned him about ignoring his birthday. With the way his relatives treated him, aside from his cousin occasionally, he find birthday pointless. He does not like the overdone attention. However, he will accept the attention when it is only a few people and not everyone knows what of the reason may be."

Draco nodded once, "Really? Even if it's just me, I can't even celebrate our last day of being single and my last day of being non-submissive?"

Harry's shoulders tensed up and was glad his potion turned to a darker purple. He was able to vanish the fire and let the potion cool down before he pour them into the vials.

"I hate you, Sev. If Dumbledore had me marrying you, you would have regretted that." The emerald eyes glared.

The potion master smirked, "Oh, believe me, I would certainly not regret it."

The rich boy grinned and hummed noticeably, "So, would that be a tolerable acceptance to gift you, Harry? After all, it is an important day and I doubt that I could ignore it." He pulled out something from his pajamas' pocket.

If there was one thing that Harry knew and that was how to be a Slytherin without being sorted into the house. Draco hid the present in his hands, preventing his soon-to-be-husband guessing its gift. However, what Draco failed to realize was his hearing ability. That's caught the chosen one's attention and stood from his cauldron in front of him.

"…you're just lucky I won't punish or torture you for that."

The young Slytherin took that as a yes and he engaged forward. His fingers uncurled to expose the small gift and Harry spotted the gift. The gift was alive, literally, and so small. It was a size of small quill and beautiful brown and white sight. The pair of beady black eyes, yet, so calming being. The hissing sound was welcoming, but Harry could hear the words.

'_Hello Master.'_ A gentle and non-threatening tone from a snake.

Harry blinked, '_Hello. I see you do not mind being a gift to me.'_

The snake nodded once, '_I sensed your ability on your pre-submissive mate. Your submissive spoke to me its language that I would be an honorable gift to you. He says you have pockets for me to slither into for warmth and many rats to eat.'_

Harry glanced up at his future-submissive and figured he could not reject this. It obviously that Draco considered deeply about a gift to please him. If anything, that was one of things that he expected his submissive to try something simple like a garden snake. But this snake, it was harmless looking, but Harry was not a fool. He recognized this one has venom in its fangs. However, this one deemed them worthy for a reason. His hand extended out to the snake, as the creature slid to his hand and curled onto his wrist. It was like a fitting bracelet or a watch on him.

'_He speaks the truth and do you need a rat right now?'_ His head tilted.

His head shook and eased his hold onto his new master, '_No, I do not need to eat until five days. The rats are larger than me, they keep me full for two and half weeks. Baby rats would last a week.'_

Harry was glad to know and wasn't too concern about that. He looked up at his soon-to-be-husband with a respectable nod.

"Thank you. I do consider a gift like this reasonable. Did you receive my ring?"

Draco smiled, "Yes, is that supposed to be an engagement ring or something?"

The emerald eyes glistened, but it does seem like a good thing to the blond, "Actually, it is to present yourself as a submissive mate and you are mine. Anyone who sees that and one of the dominant, they will know they cannot lay their fingers on you. Originally, I was going to give you a collar, but you would not approve and I believe that will be saved for the private moments."

The pale skin turned ghostly ill expressed on the young Malfoy and hearing the word 'collar' had truly startled him. Not only that, to learn the purpose of the ring and its meaning.

"What does that supposed to mean, Potter?" He nearly did not have time to call him Harry naturally since he hasn't adjusted to that idea yet.

A smirk grew on the Gryffindor, "Why don't Sev explain that? I need to fill the vials up for two months set." He helped himself to begin with his fill up the potion.

If anything, Draco found it hopeless to communicate properly. His fiancée was rather unusual and he decided to get answer from his godfather. Severus was organizing his ingredients as he always do and counting them until he got everything to be checked over. He was aware of their conversation.

"Uncle Sev?"

The man nodded, "There are other dominants that will seek for a submissive, even the married ones or newly sub. Without the collar, it shows that a dominant fails to place their submissive into their place. Harry has to provide you some form of belonging to signal and the ring he gave you proves it. If you do not wear it, it shows that you are free to be others' submissive than his'. However, the collar has to be worn in the bedroom privately, but a reminder basically. It only protects you."

Draco wanted to argue to his fiancée, but he could see that would not convince Harry to stop. Harry was true to his role and will show him the power before their wedding, if Draco has had attempted to challenge him. Harry was setting down the eighth set of vials and went onto another vial to pour in.

"There are other ways I can do to put you in your place, Malfoy, but torturing or punishment is not my type of approach. If you want to challenge me, I can do it right now to give you an idea. Sirius will make sure your father stays out of the way on how I decide best for you-"

"-I'm not a child, Potter." He scoffed, "Besides, I decide for myself, not you."

Harry set down the ninth vials and stared at his fiancée so coldly. His shoulders were push back and the smile was no longer there.

"Severus Tobias Snape, hold him well." The demanding voice came strong.

Before Draco could react, the potion master's arms wrapped around his godson's chest and waists, to prevent the arms to move or any movements. Draco jolted and befuddled by this sudden course of action. His blue eyes turned to Harry curiously, but now, he felt…afraid. The chosen one walked over slowly, almost daunting approach, and it was expressionless face that set the young Slytherin off. Draco tried to smuggle himself out of his godfather's hold and wondered why he would ever listen to the boy-who-lived like this.

"Draco Alexandro Lucian Malfoy," The voice sent the shiver up in the boy's spine, "You will not challenge me to what I will decide best for you." Harry grew darker, "And if you do challenge me like that again, I will make you feel so submissive to the point I will have you do things you are not comfortable with. If you feel that I treat you like a child, then I will treat you as one until I deem that you learn." He walked around the Slytherins with harsh glared, "I can make other unclaimed submissive do what I need them to do like right now. You hadn't notice that your own godfather is a submissive. I am only temporary to be his dominant until he finds a dominant of his own. That's when I cannot control him. I can make you do things that you would not do willingly and I shall let that be a warning to you, Draco."

The young Malfoy eased into his godfather's hold and found it much safe to know. If anything, he could not move much himself. He nodded in silent and his eyes filled with respectful fears.

"Severus, you may release him and I apologize." Harry instructed.

The arms loosened and dropped to his side, but the scowled was obvious, "Potter! I specifically told you not to use those commands onto me and you are _not_ my dominant!" He seethed.

Harry grinned, "But you need someone to control you, you need a dominant and I'm only substituting until your dom finds you. Besides, you need an upper hand." He shrugged.

The onyx eyes rolled and glanced to his godson, who was frozen completely from his position. He could see that he was unable to figure out the rest or how act. He placed his hand onto the young Malfoy.

"It is only the way he reminds you what you will be dealing with and how he does it. Besides…" He sighed, regretting to admit already, "To have someone to control you feels and brings the safe and sense of security properly."

Draco frowned and looked at the potion professor, "Why would that approach ever make anyone feel that way?"

"Dominant cannot harm their submissive, never. What Harry did was to secure that reminder that he only does best at your interests, not his'."

Severus waited before he could return to his previous activity and Draco thought about it.

"I," He glanced at his fiancée and then, his godfather, "…am in the way, aren't I?"

"He's not an ideal dominant I seek for, Draco. He's merely substituting until I find the one I seek," Severus held up his chin, "So, no, you are not."

The blond accepted it and checked to his soon-to-be husband curiously. Harry was setting down the fifteenth vials and gathering the next vial to fill in.

"I will see you down the ceremony, Harry. The snake is fine as long he remains in the pocket."

Harry nodded, filling in the liquid into the vial, "See you then."

Draco accepted his words and started to leave without a pause. Severus watched his godson leave and waited to be certain before he could speak. His hands moving some of the ingredients to its proper place and counting the amounts he has currently.

Once he heard the rushing fire, which alerted him of his leaving and they were once more alone. His onyx eyes glanced over to the Gryffindor.

"You did not tell him, did you?" The potion master ended the silent.

His shoulders shrugged, "He hasn't read everything, so he would have to still keep reading. If I ruined the surprise, how can I explain to him properly?"

Severus' eyes narrowed at the dominant, "You better tell him during the trip or you will never hear the end of it."

Harry frowned, "Only, this was my former submissive mate's doing. He gave me you as our pet."

The man nodded, "Of course, he knew I need someone soon…before I turned thirty-six, I would turn into a slave and he decided to rescue me from that phase."

The raven head understood, "And that's why I accepted you as our pet. Draco hasn't realized what he did is appropriate way, to give me the snake for a gift is acceptable in my role."

The potion master stepped away from his shelves and joined over to his owner, "You should tell him…" His voice lowered the volumes.

"I will, but not right now," The Gryffindor set down the nineteenth vials, "I…it is not easy to talk about this, Sev. You know this and how much I have been through. If it wasn't for you or him gifting you, I would have killed myself already."

Severus mentally groaned, "Stop calling me that." He insisted.

Harry smirked, "You know very well that we named you that. You're lucky that he convinced me to allow you to be still known to your birth name, especially he did everything for you and did whatever it took." Harry didn't know how else to continue, but he hadn't felt this happy before.

The strange happiness sensation was not something he felt in a long while. He was struggling to stand on his own two feet for two years now. Three years ago, they were all happy, but two years ago was the nightmare he deeply feared for so long. To fix the damage was impossible and uncalled peace for Harry.

Severus recognized the emotions of his owner and graciously appreciated the story. He did not rush to reply to the young man, especially tonight would be the last night of submissive-less mate.

"He would only want you to be happy, Harry." He softly spoke.

The emerald eyes glanced up at his pet, "I know, but I failed to protect him and what's worse, I wasn't doing my job, Sev. I failed him, but I won't fail Draco. Are you sure you do not wish to come to the trip?"

The man's eyebrow raised at the Gryffindor, "I am not the one who is getting married, Potter-"

"-and what of the pet must be with their owner? Especially Draco has to realize that he will no longer be considering you as his godfather, but as his pet as well."

Severus scowled, but Harry wasn't phase much by his facial reaction. He was a lost-cause to intimidated by the potion master since his deceased submissive mate brought him as a gift. The pain ached the Gryffindor with the upbringing memories, but he could not move on much from that idea or connection.

"Albus will need me to do a few things over the times, especially with school nearing and shopping to provide the students the ingredients before the starting year begins." Severus reminded him.

Harry sighed, "I still don't like it when you're spying, Sev, you know how I feel about this and I better expect you to have backup wand on yourself."

The man nodded, "Of course, always have."

"And if you are injured, come straight to me, regardless of when it is. Is that clear?" Harry commanded.

The man fixated his back straight respectably, "Yes."

Harry finally set down exactly twenty-five vials down and an empty cauldron in front of him. He provided himself plenty for the trip. His wand lifted and accio'ed them away to be packed properly secured. Severus didn't bother interfere, since he assisted his owner without holding back, and allowed the potion lab available.

"Does your godfather know of your pet gift?"

Harry hummed, "He does, he's learning to accept." His wand circulated twice, "What is it, Sev?" His cauldron was clean, as if that brewing a potion has never occurred.

"…the mating seasons is nearing." He said briefly, not bothering to greet his eyes to his owner.

"You know the rules, Sev, it is the people on that list we agreed to allow, but I will not tolerate any mistakes or danger."

He nodded, "Yes, sir, but it is your term that I must inform you before doing so."

The Gryffindor glanced up at his pet, "You desire Lucius this time, isn't it?"

"…yes."

Harry crossed his arms and watched his pet carefully. The man was careful to avoid any eye contact and informing him well. If anything, Harry knew that Severus would need sexual activity and it would happen from time to time.

"Protections, no pregnancy, three hour limits, and tonight." Harry kept it simple and straight forward, especially his pet needed that secured protection, "I will expect a fire call when you are returned home and straight to bed. You are Draco's best man and honor." Harry waited.

His pet nodded without any disagreement, "Of course and thank you, sir."

Harry's hand waved off, "Go and have fun, but if you do not follow the rules, I will have your arse with me to the trip, whether you like it or not." His emerald eyes narrowed.

"Thank you and you have my words."

The potion master did not waste his time to leave. If anything, submissive have a strong needs to have full control in the bedroom. If Harry did not allow him, he would have to do something more worthy to prove. The emerald eyes watched him leave and decided to head home through the floo network to prepare some reading at night, as he could wait for his pet to inform him of his returning home and more.

The snake on him, happens to be sleeping at comforts and did not stir when being transported into the nightly pajamas. He snuggled up with his book and left his concerning thoughts and memories alone.

**A knut for thoughts?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Enjoy~**

**Warnings: Slight violence (nothing serious, but thought to mention)**

Nine red head Weaselys sitting at their table, with their eyes on the main hosts of the day, and watching at interests…or disliked. The brunette witch would often glare at a few Weaselys for their inappropriate behavior, but she would smile respectfully for her best mate. She hadn't had much of a clue, but she went along and defended them well enough. Sirius kept his mouth shut along with Lucius, but Narcissa was not pleased to be here. She was bored and found this wedding unnecessary. Unfortunately, she knew her role of a mother and wife was rather important. The headmaster of Hogwarts was smiling at a wonderful welcome and his bright and light blue eyes twinkled at the delightful event. He was surprised when he received the invitation, but he understood the need of privacy when others could not read off the invitation. All they would see would be a blank sheet.

Most of all, the potion professor was required to be here. He was their best man of the ceremony, but he was required to be here due to being a submissive pet. The Slytherin preferred to be a pet over a slave, which allowed more freedom and protection, especially under the boy-who-lived's protection.

The magical wedding bonder presented himself much like muggles' priest and did a similar structure to wed the couples. He stated what would become of their relationship once they would bond for life and eternity of afterlife. He had them to repeat the promising to remain loyal to one and another, accepts understand to and for each other, protect each other in ways that can help, and find ways to strengthen each other in several ways.

Harry smiled the entire time, showing his happiness around others, and held his partner's hands in his'. Personally, he did not want his friends and family to cause commotions on a day that would be memorable to glance back. The chosen one knew that Draco held high expectation to their wedding, even if there was not much to plan during a week. He could see there were too much on the rich boy's attention and almost daring to glance to someone particularly. Harry knew who and that was his pet. Last night, Draco had thought they were together and he was getting in the way. If anything, the boy-who-lived will prove him wrong.

As the bonder had have announced the last part to allow both husbands to kiss one and another. Draco mentally scowled at himself for not even trying this before they wedded, even last night. Harry, however, was not too concern. He pulled his newly submissive mate's waists against his body and caressed his husband's face carefully. He leaned closely to the Slytherin and pressed their lips in gentle approached. The speed was not rushed, nor repulsive to their snogging in public witnesses, and drew in the sweet love. Draco was weak knees and his hands gripped onto his husband's arms to hold together. Harry noticed and gripped onto his waists to help his partner stand well.

Harry ended the kiss and placed his lips next to Draco's ear, which prevented others to see what he was doing. His voice was low as a whisper.

"Be yourself, my Slytherin Submissive." Harry commanded.

There was a strange power shifting inside of the young Slytherin. He could sense the need to affirm his dominant within seconds. His pale blue eyes saw the emerald eyes and saw power in him. The power that had have confirmed his role strongly and superior over to him. Within few seconds, Draco knew better to follow that order, or he would have to be humiliating by others.

His chin held up high and kept his hand firmly on his husband's hand. He sensed the approved dominant automatically, which was nothing to compare. The emerald eyes were showing his proud moment, but the happiest there could be. Draco saw that he 'obeyed' well. Everyone clapped for their completion of the ceremony and united couples for eternity. The young witch, Hermione, walked up to them with her welcoming smile and opened her arms. The bonder was no longer in the room and left them be.

"Welcome to the family, Draco!" The witch hugged him first.

The eyebrow raised on the chosen on, "Hermione, you know you need to ask permission to hug before touching my submissive."

She smirked, "You told me to treat him as our family."

He grinned, as it almost looked like a smirk, "Obviously. I take it that two days ago had you gone mad?"

Her brown eyes rolled, "When I did not know who, yes."

Harry chuckled and realized he tortured his own brilliant friend into that mysterious 'lover'. He had to think ahead before he sent any invitation with three days away. After that, Hermione was the first to contact him and demanded to know, but she knew she didn't have any submissive or dominant role in her to succeed properly.

"But, you are included in the wedding, 'Mione." His emerald eyes glanced over to his husband, who happened to be fierce of quietness in such proud moment, "Draco, I told you she'd be welcoming you into the family." He smirked.

Draco shook his head, decided to play along, "Believe me, Harry, she's a sister you never have and she did broke my bloody nose." He chuckled softly.

The witch shook her head, "I never did, Draco, all I did was give you a bloody nose. A broken nose, you would have had difficulty to stand or even walk."

Draco smirked, knowing the truth himself, and hummed to let her know she was correct. The witch smirked along…until she saw Ron marched forward. His expression to everything was not going to be simple, especially marrying to someone all 'pureblood' and hates the 'blood traitor'.

"Malfoy-"

"-Weasely." The blond replied.

His blue eyes narrowed at the Slytherin, "What curse did you put on him, Malfoy?" He softly growled, "He was supposed to wed my sister!"

The eyebrow raised on the chosen one, "Really? Knowing too well that she isn't my submissive, Ron? And by the way," He grinned slightly, "He's a Potter now. Calling him Malfoy will be calling his father."

"He is right, Mr. Weasely, and to answer your question. There is no curse on him," The father joined the group, took pride in manipulating others to his own enjoyment.

Sirius helped himself, "Besides, Harry and I accepted the offers, and Draco has been dating him for quite a while. Mind you, I never caught them kissing until now. Merlin, that was hot." He grinned goofy as possibly to be.

Ron stammered and glanced at the house lords, "Are you both mad? Gryffindor and Slytherin can't wed each other!"

Mr. Weasely joined his son's side, "Unless it's the Dominant roles, they canceled the houses and focused on needing their submissive, Ron. You know this well and Draco must be the right one, so Harry allowed it."

That turned the young Weasely red on his cheeks and knew too well to deny this. He nervously glanced at Harry's partner and saw that blond to be content well enough about everything.

"Forgive me," The red head muttered, "I was taken by surprised…erm, welcome to the family." He didn't know what to call this, now former enemy.

The blond came over to the red head and slapped his hand onto his back, "Think about it, Weasely, You and Granger is going to be our neutral house parties and show'em we're better than you-know-who could do back then." He smirked.

Somehow, Ron regretted how he acted and quickly left the group for a moment to himself. Harry rolled his eyes and decided to let his submissive get away with this for now. After all, it was their small wedding and it was important to celebrate it for a while. His arm snaked around Draco's waists and pulled him closer to him.

"I see you're hungry," His voice was low, but others could hear him easily, "Let's eat and enjoy ourselves."

Draco rolled his pale blue eyes, "As long you didn't cook."

Harry chuckled and accepted that. Draco didn't know the rules and warnings, but he wanted to prove it, especially to his father. For some reasons, he could tell Harry was a little different. There was other noticeable changes, but he suspected that he had become a sub mate now. He can sensed Ginevra as a submissive, single as well. His godfather, a submissive and single. There wasn't anyone else in the room that happens to be either of those roles. It was a different perspective than he had realized and easy to locate one and another.

Ginny came up to him and cupped his hands welcomingly. She smiled and signaled him mentally that she knew he wasn't a sub before he was wedded to Harry, accepted him into their small society, and their happiness.

"At least, you can count on him, Draco. You're lucky to have him, but I wouldn't recommend any sort of romance from him." She smiled kindly.

Draco nodded, "Thank you, Miss Weasely. I'm certain for other things we could do to replace romantic things in our lives."

The young witch laughed softly, accepting what he was going for, and considered him well in her thoughts…despite of conflicts they held in the past. Harry nodded in his approval of their interacting, but he still kept his sub closed to him well.

Everyone helped themselves at the round table that held everyone at once and the newly wed couples were sitting in the middle to gather everyone's attention well. If anything, Draco was aware of the closeness Harry was being and played his role well. He did recall that he had the Weasely girl close to him when they used to date, so he knew it was natural. The thing was…he was not adjusted to this.

Everyone was having a good time, enjoying the food, and talking here and there. It brought good enjoyment. Ron was able to get over his own embarrassment earlier and attempting to build friendship with the young Slytherin. Harry noticed his pet was doing well and behave well, but he knew the man would be demanding Draco to know the truth.

Harry's fingers brushed up against Draco's neck softly and leaned in to his mate's ear to whisper, which others would not be able to hear.

"Severus will be the only person here, we will need to talk." He softly smiled, making it seems like nothing to be concern about.

Draco nodded and turned to whisper to his dominant's ear, "That's fine. I do need to check in something with him later."

The Gryffindor accepted that for now. As it was, they wanted to celebrate their day with others and it was a while for the ideas to wrap around their head. Lucius seemed proud to his decision in the matter, along with Narcissa, but the witch didn't truly care much about that. Sirius observed his godson at the best effort he could, but he knew better to interfere something important among the wedding couples.

Hermione and Ron often brought up plans for the starting year, Draco placed his input for the year. Whereas, the witch commented about the students who are married was provided their own quarter and unlikely to be living in their dormitory tower. Draco and Harry hadn't realized that and knew they need to inform the headmaster before they could arrived the school. However, Harry wasn't too concern since he knew someone would arrange that situation just well enough without difficulty.

Narcissa and Lucius were leaving, but Narcissa didn't wish to stay since she did not care much. Lucius, rather stay, but must follow along by spouses rules and laws. The Weasely couples had things to do for tomorrow, so they wished their good byes. Ginny and Ron joined their parents since they lived with them still. The twins had business to run and need to get up early before the opening hours started.

Hermione commented that she had to do more research in her books she came across. She needed the sleep and preparation before in a few days there would be a trip to another country with her parents to arrive on schedule. In general, Harry knew she would be leaving for that reasons since she had talked about her summer plans often during the letters. Sirius hugged the wedding couples happily and told them to have fun. If anything, the godson punched him in the shoulder for that comments and the man knew that coming.

Now, it came down to the three of the men in the room. The Gryffindor casted a charm spell to transfigure the table into curved couch. Once it was complete, they sat down at comfort. Draco was naturally curious, but he wasn't showing it yet.

"Uncle Severus, is this how it all feels to be a submissive? I never realized the view on this side so opening to others." Draco commented, barely any effort to a small smile.

The spy hummed, "Yes, but it's normal to us since we knew naturally since we were born. You are now bonded for life, even if you attempt to divorce, you will always be a submissive since there is no undoing it."

This was something the former Malfoy was learning, since he hadn't covered everything and hadn't more chance to read due to the preparation of the wedding and the ceremony.

"So, Harry, what's this about?" The submissive fixated his attention now.

Harry nodded, "This is not something I discuss openly and he's involved as well." His arms crossed, not even bothering to greet an eye contact with his husband now.

If one thing, the young Slytherin recognized something to be a difficult subject. Then, he realized it would be about Harry's submissive that died around two years ago at the most. Severus wasn't in any rush, but he seemed please to know this was happening.

Harry leaned back against the couch, "When I turned sixteen, the first day…I finally realized who was the right mate I seek for. He's the professor at our school, but his second return."

His pale blue eyes widened, "Professor Lupin? That werewolf?" He could not bring himself to speak loudly, especially unaware of his potion taking.

Harry nodded, "Yes. Merlin, I was shock and he was glad he wasn't teaching defense. I was able to spend more time with him, but to court him, not so easy. He often challenged me until I convinced him his place. Remus liked it a lot and learned what to be expected. We were so happy…" He softly smiled at the memory when Remus was allowing him to dominate him alone for the entire weekend, "…After a year dating, he came to dinner very early on Friday and mentioned that someone needed to be taken in. At first, I thought he wanted a child to adopt and I wasn't considering that yet." His head shook, "He said that a submissive-"

_Remus held Harry's hands strong, but not tight, "Harry, someone I know is a submissive and is about to turn thirty-six years old. When a submissive turns to that age, they become a slave. However, he prefers to be a pet instead where he can still have his freedom."_

_The emerald eyes blinked and curious why his submissive mate was asking him of this or even bringing it up. He decided to go along with this and find out more. His head tilted and took cautious in his Remus. _

_"__Moony, where are you going with this?" His eyebrow raised._

_The man smiled with such guilty look on him, "I'd present him as a gift to you, as our pet."_

_His emerald eyes narrowed, "I don't know about this."_

_Remus whimpered like wolf in begging for an escape from a trap, wishing to be free, and more. Harry could see how determined his submissive mate was being and refused to give in from this opportunity. _

_"__I will not reject any rules you will have for him, warnings you will set, and how you will treat him. Please accept this gift, please, Moonsong…please?" His head nudged towards the chosen one's neck and gave him the begging eyes._

_If there was one thing, Harry could easily reject that…but, Remus was not going to stop until he wins this war. Especially when it came to snuggling would be rare and Harry knew it was serious._

_"__Is this…pet thing forever or will he be able to find a dominant?"_

_He bitten his lips, "Most likely forever, due to the fact it is rare for a submissive to find a dominant around that age."_

_Harry took a deep breath and still sees his mate snuggling up against him. His whimpering was something that attracted the dominant and adored that the most. With everything he was learning about the gifting part, Remus refused to accept the denied gifting and might likely to give him the silent treatment. Harry disliked that kind of method and eyed on his mate careful enough. He pulled the man closer and deeply hoped the right decision._

_"__Moony, this is something not to be taken lightly and I would be expected to treat him similarly as I do to you. Minus the love affection."_

_The professor grinned, "That's all and he does not have to live in my quarter or in your dormitory since he does live here, so it won't changes much."_

_The Gryffindor sighed, seeing he wasn't going to win, "Fine, but he will follow all the rules and expectations I will set up. He is to come here for lunch tomorrow, no excuses. If he does not show up, he will need to find someone else to consider him as a pet."_

_He was gleaming and his peridot eyes sparkled with such happiness. His arms curled around his dom and squeezed him to him that much._

_"__Thank you, you won't regret this, Harry. He will behave himself and everything, I better go and let him know."_

_Remus kissed him on the cheeks, but Harry held onto him before the man rushed off. He smirked at his sub mate._

_"__But, you must understand this is not something to be taken advantage of, Moony. I will only take him in, no one else. You will be responsible to inform me, no matter what, if he breaks any of the rules or not consider my warnings to him. Is that clear?" Harry grimaced._

_Remus was about to whimper, but he knew he already won…if he truly wanted to help the other man out. He nodded to his acceptance in this matter and Harry saw that nothing would change his mate's thoughts. He released the man and watched him in delight rush to whoever it was…_

"…explaining about the overall age to slave transition, but told me that taking in a submissive as a pet would be a better option. Remus begged and did whatever it took to make sure I accept as a gift. The next day, I found out it was-" Harry was explaining simple as possible, not into the overall story telling.

The memories, though, was strong. It was difficult to let go someone he used to love and have before…before it all happened. Severus saw the struggled, but he hadn't realized that Remus fought for him to be accepted to his dominant mate and kept his promise well. He supposed he should considered his luck.

_Remus was preparing everything on the table for a lunch with a guest. Harry was reading his book and dealing with homework ahead of time. He often enjoyed it by the fireplace, plus a perfect way to watch his mate doing things. The wolf was setting down the food in the middle and –_

_Knock! Knock!_

_Remus grinned and Harry glanced at the clock to see the guest was here fifteen minutes early. If anything, the Gryffindor was impressed by the timing and saw this person would happen to be quite serious about this. The wolf went to answer the door and welcomed the submissive in…until Harry regretted not asking who it was. The potion master helped himself in, but he was not making any eye contact or saying anything. Remus gestured him over to the table respectfully and smiled at his dominant mate nervously about this._

_Harry knew he made the promise and cannot back out on this. He took a deep breath and realized why the unclaimed submissive did not want to become a slave anytime in his life. While Harry known him since day one of school, the man taught the importance of magic in the potion and brewing work. The man challenged Harry quite often in his work and proved hard working to get on the man's side from time to time. _

_He closed the book and placed his work into his bag. He got up and walked over to the table to join. His wolf smiled sheepishly at him and was not sure how to react in this manner. Harry sensed his emotions well, but chose to keep quiet._

_"__I see you're more considering the expectations Remus told you, sir. He did not tell me who, but I don't think there is any need to dismiss proper eye contact among ourselves." Harry spoke up, sitting down in his chair._

_Severus followed along, "…I failed to find my dominant and I refused to become a slave." He held up his chin highly. _

_Harry hummed and picked up a glass of pumpkin juice. He sipped it and noticed his sub was hoping too much for his sake. If anything, he knew Remus would do anything and will not give up._

_"__As you should understand, Remus is giving you to me as a gift, correct?"_

_The potion master nodded, "Yes. He told me who is his dominant and how powerfully strong you are, especially the protective side."_

_Remus was helping himself some sandwiches, "Forgive me, Harry…I know some of things are personal." Sheepishly smiling at his Gryffindor. _

_The emerald eyes glanced at his moony, "I probably would have done the same, you're forgiven." He turned his attention to the Slytherin, "I won't change anything with the teacher and student roles we have here, but outside of that, I have rules and warnings."_

_The potion master heard him and saw it was working out his way more than he expected to be. If anything, he thought to prepare to argue on how he would be a worthy pet, even if it was the son of Potter. However, he decided to focus to Lily and Lily was the reason why he did everything he could protect her son. From now, he only saw her as her son and forget Potter. _

_"__What are your rules and warning?" Severus decided not to waste time._

_Harry grinned, "After we eat lunch, I will need to observe you better and properly before I could decide. While Remus is my submissive, you do have similar attraction I seek and unable to draw me to you, which will keeps you connected to me for life until you have dominant or death, either ways really." He hummed, "If there is anything, I trust you not to lie to me."_

_The onyx eyes accepted what would be of him, if it only meant to avoid becoming a slave to anyone and absolutely no freedom. Harry noted the way professor acted and found it to be normal, well, as normal as others would have believed. Remus and Harry was helping themselves to eat, not rushing their time, and relaxed in each other's company. If anything, the young Gryffindor was able notice all manners presented at the table and not an ounce of sheering or comments. That held one of the attentions to the chosen one and he was willing to accept this. _

_Remus was smiling away at comforts, but Severus was not exposing much emotional circumstances. Until their lunch was over, Remus cleared the table with his wand and waited for the rest to continue on its own. Harry walked over to the middle the room and gestured the professor to the spot he wanted him to be._

_Severus chose not to question and stood there with his arms crossed. Harry was ready to test a few things before finalizing._

_"__Arms at your side," His voice transformed into a deeper control, "Keep your eyes as they are."_

_Severus did just that. He did not move at all with his eyes, while feeling the dominant circling around him slowly as if he was the prey's food. The emerald eyes looked at him carefully at every second during this process. His submissive mate was nervous and desperate to be helpful in the matter, but he knew a lot could change. The dominant kept walking around and observing every second and inch of the man in front of him. _

_Harry hummed, "I need the truth only from you…as you can understand, your name you have now, is no longer your name. Tell me the birth name of yours." His chin held up high, not daring to show much expression in the matter. _

_Severus realized it was not what to be expected of the Gryffindor in this role. It was not what he suspected nor realized such power within Harry. If he wished to be accepted into this pet role, he needed to prove his worth now._

_"__If an average person thought you had meant the name they have known for life since they were born kind of question, or the starting today birth name? Forgive me, I want to be certain before I can properly address you well and truthfully to you, sir." The onyx eyes did not dare to move, knowing that rule was still up._

_The raven head nodded, "Cautious, I admire that. To answer that question, I refer to the name you have known for life. Do understand I mean no misunderstanding in my questionings to you or others." The emerald eyes took noted how Severus remained well in his position, "Please, answer the question."_

_"__Severus Tobias Snape," He answered without a doubt to his own name._

_Harry accepted that naturally, "As you understand, once you became ours, you cannot undo what has been done. Anything I do for you, is what should be expected. You become my complete responsibility and no one else's. Not even Remus can be responsible for you, as you understand he is my submissive mate and he follows my structure standards for him." He walked up behind the potion professor, seeing their height nearly matched and stood behind the man, "Do be aware, I am not an average dominant and I have my ways to dominate others like you. I do not believe in torture or punishment methods. There is one way I approach and I secured the roles well." The Gryffindor slipped to the man's side and saw nothing has changed, "You have a choice now…you can stay and take comfort or you can walk out right now to that door."_

_Harry stepped over to his submissive mate and pulled the man closely. He saw that Severus wasn't moving yet and he was bright enough to be aware of that. The boy placed his chin onto Remus' shoulder and prepared to watch the outcome._

_"__Decide now." He commanded._

_Severus took it. His hands folded in front of himself and glanced over to the couples. He didn't aim for the door nor say much. The sensation of an ocean rushing over his head, the feel of the transition control into Harry's hands, and knowing he has an owner. The onyx eyes glanced to the emerald eyes to a proper greeting. The Gryffindor nodded in his approval and softly smiled._

_"__Welcome. Why don't you stay for the night? I will need to go over a few things since I am absorbing more about you than I hadn't realized. The name will inform by morning to you, fair enough?" Harry eased into snuggling his submissive properly._

_Remus was pleased to the result, but the names…was a whole other thing he had to deal with first. Harry hasn't received a gift like this before, but it held a meaning to him now. _

"…Severus," Harry admitted to his newly-husband.

Draco's shoulders tensed up, his muscles were lock on him, and unable to register this information to him. Aside from Remus being Harry's deceased mate, but learning he has a pet…right now. The dominant waited for him without carrying on. His pet, well, was quiet and accepting how it was turning out so far. Severus was rather pleased to know it was not overly detailed story or dived in to know specific on the matter. Harry thought ahead on what to reveal.

The blue eyes glanced at the green eyes with cautious. Then, he realized what it had meant.

"Remus wanted you to save my godfather from being a slave. Uncle Sev accepted this role to become your pet and you had him since." Draco summarized well enough.

Harry nodded, "Yes. Remus wanted to allow this kind of helping, once he was accepted. My submissive and I argued over naming him, but I found out some things along the way." He could recalled those moments so closely, "I found out he's a spy. Merlin, I was on the verge to show him who he belongs to and no one else. Of course, Remus won the argument on the names to remain the same to others, but his given name is Sev. He disliked it, but he accepted it as he should. To call him Severus would mean he lost his owner, meaning I no longer desire to be responsible for him. However, I wanted Remus to be happy and promised never to do that. Besides, Sev is truly loyal and obeys well when expected."

The blond glanced to his godfather, not realizing it over the years of this, and shocked to know more. The spy? No wondered he was surviving well in this war, it was a perfect way to win the war of life to their own. The raven head noted how his husband was doing and waited in silently, but not for long.

"Is that why both of you spent much time together? Because he's your pet?" Draco gulped…wondering if he chose the right wording.

Harry nodded and soothed the young Slytherin's back, "Yes. He's my pet, who is now your pet as well. He no longer holds the godfather role to you since you wedded to me now. Do keep in mind, I am responsible for him and I dominant him, you cannot do any of that for him. If I choose to yell at him, you will accept what I am doing for him."

That turned him pale with such thought. To stand aside, where his…former godfather be treated with lesser respect. He did not truly considered much of this and found it too much to handle.

"…what happened to Professor Lupin? No one has ever admitted the true story and bunch of rumors that don't add up right." The blond decided to change topic immediately.

The emerald eyes darkened and glanced around, knowing they were completely alone. However, he stayed silent. Severus knew it was his turn to speak and must help his owner in a way he could.

"Draco, that night was not something…easy to talk, let alone share the memories on that day." The potion master stepped in.

The blond turned to the elder, "What happened?" He had to admit, he was scared to learn the truth…but he had to know.

The dominant Gryffindor nodded for the approval and the unclaimed submissive understood. The man kept his attention onto his former godson and began to share.

"They argued…so much, to the point of forgetting the time. Remus transformed into a werewolf, but Harry was not moving from that position. His wolf recognized him as his mate, but they were still on the argument. Someone attacked and brought out the deadly and dark wood that causes to burn and disintegrating to no ends…Harry tried to heal him, but he was too focused on preventing them attacking anymore. The cursed wood was remove, but…the wolf died. I found them, while sending off the attackers and my owner was too broken in his state…there were more people announcing so loudly, he begged to die. I stepped in and protected him. The people who attacked were angry at him for not doing a thing to stop you-know-who any sooner or blaming him to the fault of their loss love ones." The onyx eyes glanced to the raven head, "I spent weeks on his side, but yelling at him was not helping."

Draco nodded. He regretted yelling or amplifying his voice against his spouse. With the traumatic side, it was changing the views of the Gryffindor more. Harry was not glancing or commenting. His gazed fixated at their feet and barely with them. Severus knew too well why.

"The brewing helped and producing a personal calming draught had made me realized that he had such skills and talents. I encouraged him and told him that Remus only wishes he lives for happiness, live for me, and keep that promise." His voice soften, "The personalized calming draught helped and managed to run our lives without the need to yell, unless urgent."

Draco wanted to ask the meaning of urgent, but he decided to dismiss it for now. It was not something he learned every day about this. He glanced over to his husband, who was not aware of everything that went on, and realized he was trapped by that day alone. What his former godfather had revealed, he could truly understand the pain and conflicts that caused the Gryffindor in this stage. Draco suspected that he should be grateful to have a decent partner.

**A knut for thoughts?**


End file.
